Entre deux maux
by FireRox
Summary: OS. Entre deux maux, il faut toujours choisir le moindre ! JP/LE
1. Chapter 1

**Entre deux maux …**

**Résumé :** Entre deux maux, il faut toujours choisir le moindre ! JP/LE

**Rating :** K+ (rien de rien !)

**Mot de l'auteur :** Ma première Lily/James. J'espère que vous apprécierez l'histoire, qui me vient d'une réplique de « Master and Commander » (film n'ayant aucun rapport avec l'histoire qui va suivre, pourtant). Bonne lecture ! :)

_- o -_

Lily Evans se tenait devant son assiette, immobile. Son estomac refusait d'avaler quoique ce soit, malgré sa raison qui lui dictait que sa matinée serait des plus désagréable si elle n'avalait rien à cet instant. Pourquoi cette soudaine envie d'entamer une grève de la faim ? Eh bien …

- Heu … Lily ? Il va peut-être falloir que tu te décides à lui répondre ! Lui lança prudemment son amie Karine Smith, née moldue elle aussi.

Lily se retourna lentement, et Karine eut soudain l'impression de voir un fantôme dépressif la regarder sans autre expression que le pur désespoir. Un léger grain de folie furieuse sembla passer dans les yeux verts de la rousse, faisant frissonner sa camarade de chambrée.

- Heu … T'as raison, concéda-t-elle à son amie. Fais la morte pendant quelques jours, ça vaudra mieux qu'un homicide volontaire sur sa personne.

Lily s'en retourna à la contemplation de son assiette sans dire un mot, tandis que Karine soupira discrètement. Tout de même, elle n'allait pas faire une dépression à cause de ce type ! Elle garda le silence pendant le reste du petit-déjeuner, mais se promit d'aborder à nouveau le sujet avant la fin de journée.

Quand la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours retentit, elles se tenaient devant la porte des cachots de Slughorn, silencieuses. Lily paraissait vidée de toute substance, ne tenant debout que par miracle, alors que Karine bouillait intérieurement, se retenant à grand peine de frapper son amie au visage pour la réveiller un tantinet. On entendit soudain des éclats de voix dans le couloir.

« Oh non, soupira Karine. Pas maintenant ! »

Trois Griffondors, mais pas des moindres, s'avançaient vers elles, apparemment en pleine dispute. James Potter, les cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais, était écarlate, et criait sur un Sirius Black tout aussi furieux. Tandis que Remus Lupin, le médiateur, essayait de temporiser leur querelle, mais sans grand résultat. Karine le plaint de tout son cœur. Calmer ces deux là lui paraissait totalement impossible, à présent.

- TU TE RENDS COMPTE DE CE QUE TU AS FAIT ? Hurlait Potter, les lunettes de travers, postillonnant au visage de Black.

Ledit Black, sans cesser d'avancer vers les deux filles, daigna juste hausser les épaules, et répondre d'un ton nonchalant contrastant avec son apparente colère.

- Tu sais, mon vieux, quand elle refuse pendant cinq ans, ça veut bien dire quelque chose ! Alors ce n'est pas une trahison, c'est un service que je te rends ! Comme ça, tu pourras la voir aussi souvent que tu le souhaitais, mais sans les inconvénients !

Potter devenait de plus en plus rouge, et Lupin semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à lui faire garder sa baguette en poche, voire ses poings étrangement serrés.

- TU … TU … s'étouffa Potter, fou de rage.

Karine pria pour une diversion surprise, qui arriva sous la forme d'un groupe d'élèves.

- Même pas capable de s'exprimer correctement, Potter ! Lamentable, je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais descendre aussi bas …

Le ton méprisant de Rogue et les ricanements narquois ses Serpentards firent sortir Potter de sa transe.

- Snivellus … grogna-t-il, tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur Black. Laisse ton énorme nez en dehors de ça.

- Ouh, mais quel sens de la répartie ! J'en reste paralysé de peur devant tant d'éloquence ! Ironisa Rogue, en mimant tel un acteur une blessure au cœur.

Potter avait déjà sorti sa baguette, et l'aura de fureur qu'il dégageait aurait suffit à faire mourir quiconque d'un simple sort de première année. Rogue dut le ressentir également, car il s'empressa de sortir sa propre baguette. Heureusement pour le bien-être des cachots, Slughorn arriva à l'instant, et le bruit de ses pas pesants interrompit le début de duel sanglant.

- Pas le courage, Potter ? Susurra Rogue en rangeant discrètement sa baguette dans sa manche.

Ledit Potter ne lui répondit même pas, ce qui vexa d'autant plus son adversaire. Car Potter regardait fixement la silhouette de Black, à présent aux côtés de Lily. Il prenait appui sur le mur d'un bras, l'autre main dans les cheveux. Sa pose habituelle pour séduire les filles. L'éclair meurtrier qui passa dans le regard de Potter fit paniquer Lupin, qui s'empressa de mettre sa modeste carrure entre lui et Sirius.

- James ? Je crois qu'il faut entrer dans la salle, fit timidement Lupin en voyant que Slughorn les attendait sur le pas de la porte.

James, qui fixait le mur vide depuis quelques minutes, sembla se rendre compte de son erreur, et se décida à passer le seuil de la classe. Pour rester cloué sur place à peine un pied posé à l'intérieur. La vision de Sirius et de Lily, ensembles devant un chaudron, le priva de ses facultés mentales un petit moment.

- Monsieur Potter ? Vous allez bien ?

La voix de leur professeur le fit redescendre sur Terre. Il s'en alla, titubant, vers un chaudron libre, tandis que Lupin le suivait, l'ait passablement inquiet. Karine suivait l'évolution de la situation, près du chaudron du couple haï par Potter.

« Je sens que tout ceci va très mal finir ... » pensa-t-elle en regardant les mains de James trembler de rage, exterminant au passage les racines de Sumac vénéneux qu'ils étaient censés découper en rondelles.

- Mademoiselle Smith, vous êtes seule ?

- Heeeeu … bredouilla-t-elle, désespérée.

D'habitude, elle se retrouvait avec Lily, mais maintenant que ce satané Black avait pris sa place près du chaudron, elle allait certainement recevoir un binôme pour le moins détestable. Type Serpentard, plus précisément. Elle jeta un regard haineux vers Black, qui lui répondit par un immense sourire.

- Mais je suis capable de me débrouiller seule, professeur, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Lui lança-t-elle d'une voix assurée.

Et dire que Pettigrow n'avait pas voulu prendre ce cours pour ses ASPICS, alors qu'il avait parfaitement réussi la matière aux BUSES. Elle le détesta sur le coup, elle qui avait pris le maximum de matières pour avoir un maximum de choix.

- Je n'en doute pas, Miss Smith, mais, voyez-vous, mes ingrédients sont en quantité limitée. Aussi je vous prierai de vous installer avec messieurs Potter et Lupin.

Karine ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement, mêlé à une certaine appréhension. Elle échappait au pire. Passer trois heures en compagnie de Rogue était un châtiment que personne ne devrait avoir à connaître, pour le bien de sa santé mentale.

- Je vais le tuer … le tuer … le tuer … marmonnait sans s'arrêter Potter entre ses dents, sans quitter le couple des yeux.

Mais passer trois heures en compagnie de James Potter, soupirant éconduit, voilà qui relevait de la torture mentale ! Karine en venait presque à regretter Rogue …

- James ? Les yeux de triton, s'il te plaît, lui demanda timidement Lupin, tremblant de peur à l'idée de voir son ami se lever soudainement pour enfoncer dans la gorge de Black les pattes de tarentules qui traînaient sur les tables.

Le concerné lui donna sans même jeter un regard à la potion, qui pourtant était d'une couleur plus que correcte. Lupin et Karine se débrouillaient comme une équipe de longue date. La jeune fille commençait d'ailleurs à se demander si elle n'allait pas lui proposer de se mettre une nouvelle fois en binôme au cours prochain, quand Remus se pencha à son oreille.

- Dis-moi, est-ce que Lily a véritablement accepté la proposition de Sirius ? Lui murmura-t-il en prenant garde que James ne l'entende pas.

- A mon humble avis, elle est encore sous le choc de sa déclaration tonitruante dans la salle commune hier. Je ne pense pas qu'elle se rende compte de quoique ce soit, lui répondit Karine en haussant les épaules.

Une pincée de poudre de champignons argentés dans le chaudron, et Lupin reprit sa conversation mystérieuse.

- Et tu en penses quoi ?

- Hum ?

- De James et Lily, je veux dire, s'expliqua Lupin. Un avis sur la question ?

Karine cacha un sourire moqueur à la vue de Potter, qui avait failli se couper un doigt quelques minutes plus tôt, quand Black avait saisi une mèche de cheveux de Lily pour la replacer derrière ses épaules.

- Aucun avis, déclara-t-elle catégoriquement.

Lupin comprit que la conversation s'arrêtait là, et se concentra à nouveau sur la potion. Une fois le cours terminé, Karine attrapa son amie par le bras, et la traîna de force en dehors de la salle de classe. Elle ne préférait pas voir le sort que Potter réservait depuis trois longues heures à son grand ami Black. Paix à son âme. De ce fait, elles avancèrent jusqu'au couloir du deuxième étage sans dire un mot. Avant que Karine ne se décide à exploser.

- NON MAIS TU ES COMPLETEMENT DINGUE !

Lily la regarda, les yeux vitreux.

- Tu t'es droguée ou quoi ? Tu t'es vue pendant le cours de Slughorn ?

- Beeeeuh … fut la seule réponse qu'elle réussit à extorquer de son amie.

Karine inspira longuement, se forçant à se calmer.

- Tu as dit quoi à Black ? Concrètement et de façon très concise : oui ou non ?

- …

- Excuse moi, je n'ai pas vraiment compris le sens de ta réponse … dit Karine en se forçant à parler de façon très joyeuse, pour ne pas avoir à exploser la tête de son amie sur le mur en pierres.

- Rien … marmonna Lily sans regarder sa camarade dans les yeux.

- Comment ça, rien ?

- Rien comme rien ! Tu veux un dessin ? S'énerva la rousse en faisant de grands gestes en l'air.

- Je te signale que ce crétin s'est assis à tes côtés pendant trois heures, que j'ai dû supporter les gémissements langoureux et assassins de Potter pendant ces trois mêmes heures, répondre aux assauts de Lupin te concernant, faire ma potion sans ton aide, et que TU NE LUI AS RIEN REPONDU ? Hurla Karine toujours plus fort.

- Ben … Non, concéda Lily en haussant les épaules.

- Merveilleux … Donc Potter est sur le point de se suicider sans aucune raison valable.

- Potter s'aime tellement que le suicide est une idée inconcevable pour sa cervelle de crétin fini, asséna Lily d'un ton cassant. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi il en aurait tant envie !

Karine la dévisagea comme si elle était folle. Se pourrait-il qu'elle ne se soit rendue compte de rien ?

- Oh … fut la seule chose qu'elle fut capable de répliquer. Bon. On va passer aux choses sérieuses.

Et Karine traîna sans ménagement son amie vers les dortoirs de Griffondor. Une fois montées à leur chambre commune, et après s'être assurées que personne de potentiellement accro aux ragots ne pouvait les déranger, elles s'assirent sur le lit de Lily.

- Bon, répéta Karine patiemment. Tu vas faire une liste.

- Une liste ? Lui demanda Lily sans comprendre.

- Écoute, tu as le choix entre deux abrutis finis. Si tu t'obstines à rejeter leurs avances, les gens vont finir par se poser des questions.

Lily grimaça. La dernière personne a avoir fait les frais de ces rumeurs stupides avait été obligée de quitter Poudlard en pleurs, persécutée et rejetée par ses pseudo-amis. Merlin savait comment Lily détestait les préjugés – elle en faisait suffisamment l'expérience avec les Serpentards et leur Sang Pur adoré – mais dans cette situation, mieux valait faire une énorme bêtise que de se retrouver au banc de la société sorcière jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité.

- D'accord, soupira-t-elle, se préparant mentalement à souffrir dans un avenir proche.

- Bien, lança joyeusement Karine en sortant un parchemin vierge. Deux colonnes, défauts, qualités.

- Super … bougonna Lily, peu motivée.

- Allez ! On va démarrer par Black ! Commençons par le plus difficile : qualités.

- Huum … Il est … plutôt beau ? Tenta Lily en espérant que son euphémisme passerait inaperçu.

Le regard sarcastique que lui lança son amie lui prouva que non.

- Certes. Mais encore ?

- Et heeeu … Intelligent ?

- Je mets ces qualités chez Potter aussi ? Demanda innocemment Karine, la plume levée.

Lily haussa les épaules.

- Pourquoi pas.

- Continue pour Black.

- Il a des cheveux magnifiques !

La plume s'arrêta momentanément de gratter, tandis que Lily rougissait. Ce n'était tout de même pas sa faute si ses cheveux à elle ressemblaient plus à une crinière de cheval qu'aux belles mèches lisses et soyeuses de Black ?

- Humpf. On ne pourrait pas passer aux défauts ? Se renfrogna-t-elle, mécontente d'avoir laissé échapper une remarque aussi superficielle.

- Si, si. J'allais t'en prier ! Ironisa Karine. J'en ai déjà mal à la main !

- Alors … Arrogant, orgueilleux, insupportable, lourd, rebelle, dangereux, ringard, bellâtre, imbécile, superficiel, avec un humour de gamin, futile, prétentieux, pitoyable, se jetant sur tout ce qui est de sexe féminin, vantard, débraillé, pas assez concentré en cours, hyperactif, braillard, bordélique, …

- STOOOOOP ! L'interrompit Karine, en manque d'encre pour tout écrire. J'ai compris l'essentiel, je pense. Et passons à Potter. Défauts ?

- Ben … Arrogant, orgueilleux, insupportable, lourd, reb …

- STOOOOP ! Donne moi juste les différences avec Black.

- Aucune, affirma Lily, catégorique.

- Allez, cherche un peu !

- Ce sont quasiment des jumeaux !

- Au moins une, la supplia Karine, plume levée.

Soupirant, Lily se concentra sur le personnage de James Potter. Bon d'accord, il y avait peut-être quelques différences.

- Il n'est pas un coureur de jupons.

- Exact, acquiesça Karine, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Il n'a pas une mentalité d'adolescent rebelle comme Sirius, continua Lily.

- Toujours exact.

- Il est parfois supportable, concéda la jeune fille. Parfois. Rarement. Presque jamais. Non, en fait, il est tout aussi insupportable.

- J'écris quoi dans la colonne, alors ?

- Rien.

- Quelque chose à ajouter ? Demanda Karine, fixée sur le parchemin.

- Ben … Il est … Enfin, il a … Il sait … Non, rien, conclut Lily, allongée sur son lit, les yeux rivés au plafond.

- Conclusion : Potter gagne par quatre voire cinq qualités à trois – dont une totalement ridicule, si tu veux mon avis.

Lily pâlit, comprenant soudain l'aboutissement de cette longue discussion.

- Attends, tu ne veux pas dire que …

- Si.

- Mais, mais … Je refuse catégoriquement de me rapprocher de cet abruti ! S'écria la rousse, effarée.

- Lily, soupira Karine. Tu sais très bien qu'entre deux maux, il faut toujours choisir le moindre !

- Je t'interdis d'utiliser les proverbes moldus à mon désavantage ! Grommela Lily, les bras croisés dans un geste boudeur.

Karine lui lança un sourire rayonnant. Elle allait enfin pouvoir annoncer à Sirius que leur plan diabolique avait parfaitement fonctionné.

_- o -_

Le lendemain, Lily Evans, désespérée, était déclarée officiellement petite-amie de James Potter, crétin fini et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor. A ce qui se raconte, ils eurent un fils, et pas des moindres, une vie courte mais bien remplie. Les pires maux ne sont finalement pas toujours ceux auxquels on pense.

_- o -_

_Un avis ? Des fautes d'orthographe ? (involontaires, je suis une farouche militante du dictionnaire intégré à la naissance !)_

_En espérant que tout ceci vous ait plu !_

_Bien à vous._

FireRox


	2. Remerciements

**Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews :)  
**


End file.
